


Study Date

by andloveexists



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M, i love these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andloveexists/pseuds/andloveexists
Summary: Meeks invites Charlie over for a study date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AHH hello! This is not the first fic I've written about the boys, but it's the first I've ever published! 
> 
> This is also an excerpt from a longer fic I'm working on. It was originally useful, but then I decided to take the fic a different turn and this part didn't fit in anymore - but I love it too much not to post & I wanted to test the waters of posting. It's also set in more recent times, but the boys still attend Welton. 
> 
> Let me know if you have any advice or improvements writing-wise! I always appreciate any constructive criticism.

stephenmeeks21 6:34 PM.  
Hey, you up to a study date tonight?

 

stephenmeeks21 6:34 PM.  
Or...oops. Not a date. Uh….

 

stephenmeeks21 6:35 PM.  
You know what I meant.

 

nuwando 6:38 PM.  
Do I? ;)

 

nuwando 6:38 PM.  
Is Pittsie in your room?

 

nuwando 6:41 PM.  
Not that we can’t invite him to join.

 

stephenmeeks21 6:41 PM.  
Nah, him and a couple of the guys are hanging out in the library tonight. And...I kinda want it to be just us. :)

 

nuwando 6:41 PM.  
I’ll be over in 10.

 

At 6:50, Charlie is smoothing down the collar of his button-up while staring at the wooden door to Stephen Meeks’ room. And...I kinda want it to be just us. What did THAT mean?  
Charlie is about to knock when the door opens and he sees Meeks, looking adorable as ever wearing a green Christmas sweater with his glasses pushed on top of his head, slightly squinting at Charlie with a smirk on his face. “How long were you planning to stand out there?”  
Charlie breaks into a giant grin, swallowing nervously, , and steps inside before Meeks can make any further stabs at him.

 

“So after you divide both sides of the equation by 3, you get that x=7.”  
The snow outside is falling heavily, which only reminds Charlie that winter break is coming soon. Almost three weeks away from Welton, and away from Meeks. The snow really is beautiful, but the idea of leaving the school makes him sick.   
“Charlie?”  
Of course, there’s still a week until he goes, and Charlie plans to make the most of it.  
“Charlie Dalton?”  
He flinches, then remembers where he is. “Yes?”  
“Penny for your thoughts?” Says Meeks, with a bit of a concerned smile in his face.  
“Sorry. Math. Let’s focus on that.”  
“What’s on your mind?” He sets his notebook down and leans forward on th bed, where they are seated.  
“Nothing! Don’t worry about it.”  
“I can’t believe finals are next week. Break is so soon.” Meeks says with a sigh. “Focusing on this stuff is too much.”  
It’s almost as if he read Charlie’s mind. “Yeah. I don’t want to leave.”  
“Why not?”  
“My fucking family. Grandparents and aunts and uncles galore flocking to the Dalton household. And I just at being home. That's not my home; Welton is. Even if it is Hellton. Damn, I’ve attended this school for six years. That's not my fucking home.”  
“Yeah, exactly. I love my parents, but I don’t feel like they’re who I should be spending Christmas with.”  
“Yeah.”  
It gets quiet for a moment as the boys watch the snow falling. This time, instead of being distracted by the snow, Charlie is distracted by Meeks’ hot breath on the window and his profile as he admires the outside.  
He knows he has a chance to say what’s on his mind now - and his heart is in his throat because of it.  
“Meeks?”  
He instantly regrets it, but the adrenaline pumping through his veins say theres no stopping now.  
“Yes, Charlie?” Meeks keeps his gaze looking out the window as he says the words.  
“I’m gonna miss you too, you know.”  
Meeks smiles, and breaks his staring contest with the falling snowflakes to look at Charlie. “I’ll miss you too, Dalton.”  
Charlie returns the smile, but looks down at his hands. He still hasnt said the words he wants to.  
“I…” He starts, but trails off.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah…”  
Meeks rotates his body so he’s facing the door, and puts a hand on Charlie’s leg. “You don’t sound okay.”  
“I’m sorry. I don't know what I was going to say.” The hand on his leg gets his blood pumping even faster.  
Meeks moves his face in front of Charlie’s, so their noses are only centimeters apart. “Charlie, whats up?”  
The hot breath between them is almost too much for Charlie to handle. His throat tightens, and he is unable to muster any words. All he can see is Stephen’s golden eyes through his glasses, and his lips that look so perfect and so kissable.  
He moves his hand to Stephen’s hip, deciding against words as the only way to communicate his feelings. Stephen places his hand on Charlie’s shoulder, giving Charlie the opportunity to close the space and brush their noses together.   
They stay like this for a moment, rushed breaths and flicks of the eye being passed between them, until Charlie musters enough confidence to get rid of the gap and slowly place his lips on Stephen’s.  
The kiss begins shy, warm lips on warm lips out of fear of what may happen because of their acts. But steadily, as the passion and courage grows, the kiss does, too.  
Stephen’s hands rub Charlie’s neck and shoulders, settling with one buried deep in his hair and the other at the base of the hairline. Charlie’s explore Stephen’s body, running down his sides and along his stomach, shoulders, and back, gently trailing along his skin.  
Charlie forgets how to think for a moment - Stephen’s foreign skin and eager lips are all he can focus on. The curve of his waist, of his collarbones, of his neck - all of it makes him want nothing more than everything Stephen has.  
A few moments pass and the excitement slows, and they both pull their lips away, leaving foreheads touching and arms where they lay on each other.  
“Hey.” Charlie says first after a minute of quiet.  
“Hey.”  
“I…”  
“Yeah?”  
“I like you.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.” Charlie blushes, and Stephen laughs.  
“Well, Charlie Dalton, I think I like you too.”  
“You think?”  
Stephen laughs again. “No.” He pulls away and turn his head away from Charlie. “I know.”  
Charlie’s heart soars, and throws himself back on the bed.  
“We...we should talk about this. Later, though. Let’s enjoy it for now.” Stephen says, with a huge smile plastered on his face.  
Charlie peers at the wall clock across the room. “It’s only 8:30. When’re the boys getting back?”  
“9:30?”  
Charlie smiles. “Wanna keep doing math?”  
“Hell no.” Stephen says, and leans over to give Charlie another kiss.


End file.
